


on-stage

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [33]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Happy Birthday Maizono Sayaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	on-stage

Sayaka's job is to stay on stage.

She's collaborated with many bands (some of which she actually liked as a child, which is pretty awesome) and her name is known worldwide. She has the best friends anyone could ask for, a supportive family, and a _ridiculous_ amount of money.

And love, in the form of Makoto Naegi.

She thought being trapped inside Hope's Peak would be bad, but when the outside world has gone to hell, it's easy to throw her all into the weekly performances she gives in the gym, especially since they make her classmates smile. She can perform, just like she's always loved to, and even writes new songs.

She's happy here, smiling at her boyfriend who holds the stars in his eyes and light in his smile, and nothing can take that away from her.


End file.
